Friendship is Homestuck
by ScarlettRose94
Summary: Princess Celestia has yet another challenge for the mane six. This time she has given them a very strange game to play... (rating subject to change)
1. Twilight - Await Messages

A young mare stands alone in her library. Today is a very important day for her, as it is the day she will begin playing a game that she received from Princess Celestia a few days ago.

You begin pacing, eager to hear the ping from your computer that will signify that it is time to play. Celestia gave you very specific instructions, stating that this has to be the day you start playing and that all of your friends have to play with you, no exceptions. She explained that your sessions would make a chain, and that the chain would link up when you were all "in the game". That was a strange way of wording it, but you guess that the game must be very immersive.

You have been carefully planning for this day, and now all that is left is to get the message from the first of your friends you will play with. Obviously you wanted someone very trustworthy and reliable to start this game with, so Applejack was the obvious choice. Unfortunately it seems that she chose today to not live up to her title as the Spirit of Honesty, as it is now almost an hour past the time she said she would message you. You walk over to your computer and check PesterHorse again, but there's still nothing there.

You contemplate distracting yourself with one of your many hobbies, perhaps by reading a book or practicing magic or even working on your less than stellar flying skills, but you're so agitated you can't seem to do anything and decide to just collapse in a nearby chair and worry more.

A few minutes pass in this collapsed worried state before a small ping makes your ears perk up. You rush to your computer almost bouncing out of your skin in excitement, until you realize that the pony messaging you is not the pony you'd been waiting for.

anticipateCupcakes [AC] began pestering celestiasApprentice [CA]

AC: TWILIGHT!1!

CA: Hello Pinkie…

CA: I don't mean to be rude, but I am waiting for a very important message right now.

AC: FROM APPLEJACK RIGHT?

AC: Yes. She is going to message me any moment now regarding the game.

CA: OH I KNOW! THATS WHY IM HERE!

CA: Pinkie, before we continue this conversation would you please turn off your caps lock? It feels like you're shouting at me.

AC: IM NOT SHOUTING TWILIGHT, IM JUST EXCITED!

CA: You always have your caps lock on.

AC: IM ALWAYS EXCITED!

CA: Fine, if you insist. Now what are you talking about?

AC: APPLEJACKS REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW

AC: SO SHE ASKED ME TO PLAY SBARN WITH YOU INSTEAD!

AC: ISNT THAT GREAT? WERE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!

CA: What? Pinkie, I'm not so sure about this. I have everything very carefully planned out. It's supposed to be me, then Applejack, then Rainbow Dash, then you, then Rarity, then Fluttershy.

CA: This is very important, and with very important things the best thing to do is always to make a solid plan and stick with it.

AC: AWWWWWWW, COME ON TWI! IM GREAT AT VIDEOGAMES, MAYBE EVEN THE BEST OUT OF ALL OF US!

CA: True as that is, this is no ordinary game. Princess Celestia has assured me of that. I appreciate your offer, but I really think we should stick to the plan, so please just tell Applejack to message me as soon as she can.

AC: IF YOU SAY SO, BUT SHES FINISHING ALL HER WORK FIRST SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!

CA: She's doing all of it? Even if she works her fastest that will take hours!

AC: I KNOW! LOOKS LIKE YOURE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE!

AC: OHH! YOU SHOULD COME OVER WHILE YOU'RE WAITING FOR HER! IM TRYING OUT A NEW CAKE RECIPIE AND YOU CAN BE THE VERY FIRST TO TRY IT!

CA: I really do want to get started on this game though. Celestia said we all had to be playing by today.

CA: Well…

CA: Alright, you and I can play now if you would like. I'll just adjust my plan accordingly.

AC: YAY!11!

AC: ILL GET THE GAME NOW AND DOWNLOAD IT! OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!1!

CA: Make sure you download the one labeled 'server' Pinkie. Celestia said it was important that I download the client disk first, and you have to download the opposite one for the game to work properly.

AC: OKIE DOKIE LOKIE! ILL LET YOU KNOW AS SOON AS IM READY!

CA: Thank you Pinkie.

celestiasApprentice [CA] ceased pestering anticipateCupcakes [AC]

You use your magic to float the game disks over to you, select the one labeled 'client', remove it from its sleeve and put it in the disk drive. A download screen appears with a changing spyrographic pattern on it, and you begin what looks like a very long download process.

As you wait, you decide to make good use of your time and get to work on rewriting your plans. After all, a good plan is all but critical to the success of an important undertaking.

However, planning is also very boring, so let's see if we can't be one of the other ponies for a while shall we?


	2. Twilight - Be Another Pony

Poof! You are now another pony. A very hard-working pony by the looks of it, as you are quite busy kicking apple trees and collecting the apples that fall. You slam your hooves into what must be the fiftieth tree today, and you still have a huge amount of land to cover. You stop for a moment, breathing hard and leaning against the tree you just kicked. You decide that now seems like a good time for a break and trot back to your house. As you enter, you stop as you always do and look over at the mantle where a small urn has been sitting for almost a year now. That urn holds what is left of your dear Granny Smith, and although she has been gone for quite a while now it's still hard looking over there and being reminded of her. She was so sweet and kind and…

You pull your attention away from the urn, or at least your eyes, and trot up the stairs and into your room, where you plop yourself down in front of your clunky old desktop. Your friends were all just so insistent that you get a computer, so a month back you picked up the cheapest simplest one you could find, insisting that you didn't need anything more despite your friends telling you otherwise. It didn't take long for you to see that it was just as much of a time-waster as you thought it would be, constantly pinging with messages that your friends could easily have just told you when they saw you.

You boot up the desktop and open PesterHorse to message Twilight, deciding that even though you sent Pinkie Pie to talk to her for you and take your place as the first to play the game you should still fulfill your promise and message her yourself, even if you are well over an hour late with it. However, before you can even open your chat with Twilight you hear a series of pings letting you know that someone else wants your attention.

gorgeousCreation (GC) began pestering appleGatherer (AG)

GC: ~Hello darling~*

GC: ~I have to ask, did you really tell Pinkie Pie to take your place playing that game?~*

GC: ~Twilight has been making such a big deal about how important this game is, and Pinkie is really great and all but~*

GC: ~Well, she's Pinkie~*

AG: hey rarity

AG: yeah, i asked pinkie to fill in for me

AG: how'd you know that?

GC: ~Her PesterHorse status is currently set to 'Gonna play a superfun new game with Twilight!'~*

GC: ~Except all in capitols, and with more exclamation points, of course~*

AG: if that's how she wrote it, why didn't you just type it that way?

GC: ~Well I'm not going to shout! That would be terribly uncouth dear~*

AG: see this is why i don't like talkin' through a computer

AG: you can't see me rolling my eyes right now

GC: ~Oh hush!

GC: Anyways, are you really sure that this is a good idea? I may not know anything about this game, but if Princess Celestia makes a big deal out of something it has to be pretty significant~*

AG: and if twilight agreed to let her play, she must trust that pinkie will be able to take care of it

AG: you know twilight wouldn't risk letting Celestia down

GC: ~Oh yes, I am well aware of that. We all are~*

GC: ~Twilight is every bit as obsessed with impressing the Princess as she was the day we met her, which if you ask me is a bit strange~*

GC: ~She's a princess herself now, yet she still acts like she's merely Celestia's student. She hasn't even changed her ponyhandle~*

AG: now rarity, i'm sure bein' turned into a princess and sprouting wings and suddenly bein' expected to take care of entire towns full of ponies ain't easy

AG: she just needs time is all, she'll get used to the whole princess thing eventually

GC: ~I hope you're right, especially with the task we have ahead of us~*

AG: i'm sure i'm right

AG: don't worry about it sugar cube

AG: hey, do you think i should still talk to twilight? I guess she's all set but i did promise to message her

GC: ~I tried to not long ago. My guess is she's going to have her hooves full with this game for a while, and if you try now she will likely not even notice your messages~*

AG: alright, well then i'd better get back to work so i can be done here before it gets too late

AG: i know i'll have to play eventually, and i don't wanna hold the rest of you up

AG: talk to you later rarity

GC: ~Goodbye Applejack~*

gorgeousCreation (GC) ceased pestering appleGatherer (AG)

As you turn off your computer and get ready to go back out and continue working, we decide that now would be a good time to check up on Twilight.


	3. Applejack - Go back to being Twilight

You go back to being Twilight, who is now surrounded by books and parchment and is frantically scrawling out plans and notes with the help of a little dragon assistant who I'm sure we will be properly introduced to later in the story. Probably when he's doing something more interesting than writing notes and fetching books. The game is still loading, showing the same little spirograph display it showed before we left, which means that we went back to being Twilight a bit preemptively and should probably go about being another pony for a while longer.

Let's see, Twilight and Applejack are doing boring things, we've gotten to at least hear from Rarity and Pinkie Pie a bit. Maybe a Pegasus this time?


	4. Twilight - Be Fluttershy

You are now Fluttershy, and you are happily tending to your little animal friends. Or rather, you appear to be happy while tending to them, and are trying to use the safe, routine little tasks to calm yourself so that you can actually be happy. You know that today is the day that you and your friends must play the mysterious dangerous game, a fact that you have been dreading ever since you first learned that this would be the day. You go about feeding the animals and cleaning your home while humming the lullaby you often use to calm them, though this time it is a desperate effort to calm yourself.

Suddenly a loud pinging sound startles you. You let out a frightened 'eep' and jump before realizing that the sound is coming from your laptop, at which point you blush a bit and silently thank Celestia that no one saw that. Hoping for a bit of a distraction, you trot over to your laptop to see who wants to talk to you.

thunderingGallop (TG) began pestering critterCaretaker (CC)

TG: Hey Flutters -

CC: (Hello Rainbow Dash)

CC: (How are you?)

TG: Not bad. Kinda bored out of my mind though -

TG: I mean I wanted to go out and do something today but Twi was all 'we have to be fully prepared to play the game stay home' and AJ was all 'I'm too busy to hang out I have chores' -

TG: I swear, that pony spends so much time working I don't know how she even has time to sleep -

TG: Speaking of that game, did you hear AJ bailed on being the first to play it or whatever and Pinkie's filling in for her? -

TG: Probably a good choice if you ask me -

TG: After all, Pinkie's the only one who's ever even a challenge for me when we're all playing together -

TG: No offense -

TG: Are you even there? I feel like I'm talking to myself here -

CC: (Sorry Dash…)

TG: You're not still freaking out over this game, are you? -

TG: It's a video game. Even if Celestia says it's important it can't possibly be that dangerous -

TG: We've done way more dangerous things before, and we always turn out fine -

TG: We're the elements of harmony, what can beat that? -

CC: (But… I just think…)

CC: (I… I don't think this is just a game.)

TG: Ummm, what? -

TG: What else could it be? -

CC: (Nevermind)

CC: (I'm sure you're right)

TG: Fluttershy -

TG: Is there something you know about this that I don't? -

TG: Don't hold out on me Flutters, if there's something that might try to get in the way of me being awesome at this game I need to know about it -

CC: (I can't. You'll think it's silly.)

TG: *sigh* -

TG: Fluttershy, listen to me -

TG: I know there's something you want to say to me, but you're afraid to because, well, you're afraid of everything -

TG: But we've been over this like 1000 times now, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, you're like one of my best friends -

TG: And if you see us as friends, then you shouldn't be so afraid of talking to me -

CC: (It's not that, honest. This is just… really hard to say)

TG: Why? Why would information about a videogame be hard to say? -

CC: (Because…)

CC: (Because you'll think I'm crazy…)

TG: …

TG: Flutters, we've known each other since we were fillies. We've been through so much together, and need I remind you -again-, we're best friends. I trust you, so whatever you have to say, please, for the love of Celestia -

TG: Just -

TG: Say -

TG: It -

CC: (Ok Dash…)

CC: (I'll tell you. Just promise not to hate me or stop being my friend.)

TG: Trust me, I will be much more inclined to do that if you keep being so dodgy than I will if you tell me literally anything -

CC: (Thanks… I think)

CC: (Well)

CC: (Ever since I was just a filly, I've had these dreams)

CC: (Not like normal dreams, I'm as aware as I would be awake)

CC: (And they happen every time I sleep)

CC: (I'm living in a tower in a strange place)

CC: (It's like I have a whole life there)

CC: (And in the sky, there are these clouds)

CC: (And if I look at them, I can see things. Things that have happened and that will happen. I've seen things in the clouds that have come true, including Twilight playing this game with Pinkie Pie.)

CC: (And that really scares me, because I've also seen really awful things.)

CC: (I've seen Ponyville being destroyed, I've seen ponies dying.)

CC: (Even the ones who are my dearest friends…)

TG: I… I don't really know what to say -

CC: (Please don't hate me…)

TG: Flutters, this is really, really weird -

TG: But I know you. I know you wouldn't make something like this up -

CC: (You believe me?)

TG: Of course I do -

TG: I also think we need to talk about this, preferably not here -

TG: Can I come over? -

CC: (Yes)

CC: (I would like that)

TG: Alright. I'll be right there -

TG: See you soon Flutters -

CC: (See you soon Rainbow)

A wave of relief floods you. You have never told anyone about the dreams before now, and being able to tell Rainbow Dash without losing her as a friend means the world to you. You rest your head on the table and weep, feeling a mix of fear and worry and happiness and relief at everything that's happened today. Your animal friends gather around you to comfort you, and we decide to let you be for a bit. Besides, our purple-furred protagonist is probably about ready to play by now.


	5. Fluttershy – Be Said Protagonist

AN: First of all, I'm so happy this story has actually been getting views and such, so thank you 3

Second, yes this is one of those super-short chapters but there should be another one before too long here

And third, I realized I made a slight mistake with the loading screen (should be a house, not a spirograph) but I'm just going to leave it :p

Ok that's all. Have fun with the story, and reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Once again, you find yourself being Twilight Sparkle. The game has almost finished downloading, and you and your assistant are both furiously writing and preparing things.

"Are we almost done? My claws are cramping." Your little dragon assistant looks up at you and pouts.

"Spike, I've told you ten times already that there is no time for complaining and no room for error. Celestia has stressed to all of us that this is extremely important, and seeing as I know very little about the task ahead of us we need to be prepared for anything and everything.

"I know, I know, but I still think this is way more than we need. I mean, you filled over five roles of parchment with detailed notes on the history of videogames."

"Of course I did! Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'know your enemy' before?"

Spike rolls his eyes and sets quill to parchment, about to continue his writing, when the computer alerts you both that the game has finally finished downloading. You look over at the screen, which now displays a red house constructed from basic shapes and the word 'sBarn', which you guess must be the game's title. You take a deep breath and glance over to your dragon companion before the two of you walk over to the computer to start the game.


	6. Twilight – Play sBarn

Well, you attempt to start it. There does not seem to be a start button anywhere, and hitting enter doesn't seem to do anything. You become deeply concerned that your computer or your disk is somehow malfunctioning and worry intensely about your situation until a ping from PesterHorse distracts you just enough to keep you from hyperventilating. You pull up PesterHorse, see that the message is from Pinkie, and hope to Celestia that somehow she can give you a hand.

anticipateCupcakes [AC] began pestering celestiasApprentice [CA]

AC: I CAN SEE YOU!

CA: Pinkie, the game is

CA: Umm, that's… odd.

CA: But we don't have time for whatever you're talking about. I don't think the game is working correctly on my end, and I need to know exactly what's going on on your end so that I can properly assess the situation!

AC: I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! THE GAME STARTED AND NOW I CAN SEE YOU ON MY SCREEN! THERE'S A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF TOO, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ANY OF IT DOES YET!

CA: What? How can you see me on your computer screen. I don't have any sort of camera attached to my computer, and even if I did why would this game activate it?

AC: I DON'T THINK I'M LOOKING FROM YOUR COMPUTER TWILY! I CAN SEE YOUR WHOLE HOUSE!

CA: That… that doesn't make any sense.

CA: How could…

CA: I'll have to figure that out later. Right now we need to figure out the objective of this game. Can you figure out some of the controls Pinkie?

AC: WELL, I HAVE A MOUSE. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CLICK ON SOMETHING!

CA: Well, I suppose that's as good a place to start as any.

Your next message is interrupted by the sight of your nearby table floating into the air and hovering for a moment before being dropped back down a few feet to the left, only slightly the worse for wear.

AC: LOOKS LIKE I CAN MOVE YOUR FURNITURE AROUND IN THE GAME! NOT SURE HOW HELPFUL THAT IS THOUGH!

CA: Oh my Celestia…

CA: Pinkie, did you just move my table in your game?

AC: SURE DID!

AC: OH, WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? I'M SORRY TWI!

CA: Pinkie, do you realize what you did?

CA: You didn't just move that table in the game, you actually levitated my table here in my house from your computer!

AC: REALLY!? WOW, CELESTIA WASN'T KIDDING WHEN SHE SAID WE'D BE 'IN THE GAME'!

"In the game". She meant that literally. Literally in the game. You look down at Spike, who is currently nuzzled against your side in an attempt to comfort you, and probably also himself. You rest your head against him and take a few deep breaths before returning to your keyboard.

CA: Yeah, I guess she wasn't…

CA: This is…

CA: Weird.

CA: Really weird.

CA: But we still have a job to do. Pinkie, it would seem that this game is overlayed on the real world environment, though I don't know yet know to what extent. Can you use the game to affect anything outside of my tree?

AC: I'LL CHECK!

AC: LOOKS LIKE I CAN MOVE SOME STUFF AROUND YOUR TREE, BUT NOTHING TOO FAR AWAY! LIKE THERE'S A LITTLE BOX AROUND YOUR HOME AND I CAN MOVE EVERYTHING INSIDE THE BOX!

CA: Alright, so the game gives you, the server, control over the immediate environment of me, the client. At least it certainly appears that way.

CA: So you can move things around in my home. What else can you do?

AC: LOOKS LIKE I HAVE A FEW BUILDING OPTIONS, LIKE I CAN ADD ROOMS TO YOUR HOUSE AND STUFF!

AC: LET'S TRY THAT!

You jump about three feet into the air as the wall to your left shifts outward about a foot. Spike is now clinging to your leg, shaking and teeth chattering.

AC: OOOH! LOOKS LIKE IT WORKS! DID IT WORK OVER THERE TWILY?!

CA: Yes Pinkie, my house is now slightly larger than it once was…

CA: If that wasn't so disconcerting, I might even see it as convenient.

CA: Is there anything else you can do? So far it doesn't seem like any of this is pointing us towards any sort of objective.

AC: I THINK I ALSO HAVE SOME OBJECTS I CAN PUT DOWN! THE GAME HAS SOME STUFF I CAN 'DEPLOY', TO USE THE SAME WORD AS IT'S USING!

CA: That sounds promising. What is there?

AC: LET'S SEE, THERE'S A CRUXTRUDER, A TOTEM LATHE, AN ALCHEMITER, A PUNCH CARD, AND A SPECIBUS!

AC: DO YOU KNOW WHAT ANY OF THAT STUFF IS TWILY?

CA: I've never heard of any of it, except for a punch card of course. Maybe these other instruments read punch cards in some fashion…

AC: WELL, THERE'S ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!

AC: I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND DEPLOY SOME STUFF!


End file.
